I Need A Girl
by I'm A Marooner
Summary: Castle's away on a book tour, and Kate's home with the kids. I'm bad at summaries, but give it a shot. Rated T for some sexual references.


"Ordinary? No. I really don't think so, not a love this true."

-Kenny Chesney

It was her day off. Finally. She had worked for weeks without catching a break, and it was slowly catching up to her. She cracked her right eye open just enough to see the clock.

8:47. Damn it felt wonderful to sleep past six A.M. without any interruptions. She stretched, her arms reaching up over her head, and groaned tiredly. A happy little giggle sounded from behind her followed by a fuller voice shushing the first. She smiled to herself but schooled her features before she rolled over.

And there were her boys, all three of them to be exact, wearing matching expressions of mischief on their faces. "Uh, oh," she murmured, "what are you little devils up to now?"

"Momma!" her youngest screeched. "Momma, momma, momma…" he chattered endlessly as he bounced his way over to her chest. Eighteen months old, and completely a Mama's boy.

"Oomph," the sound left her throat without warning as her baby thudded onto her chest, cuddling into her neck. "Hi, Ash," she whispered into his hair, blowing a tickling breath into his ear. He squirmed, but laughed. Ashton Roy, forever her baby. He was stuck at her side every waking moment. While it was endearing, there were times she really wanted him to let go of her. But not now. No, now, she was perfectly content to cuddle her littlest into her chest and inhale his baby scent. She smiled, looking back up to the other little ones perched on their father's side of the bed.

"Morning, guys," she commented wryly, breaking them out of whatever silent game they were playing. They snapped their eyes to her, both a startling blue dancing with magic.

"Mornin Mom," Landon responded, quietly. Her quiet little man. He always had been. Castle insisted it was her fault, and Landon just liked keeping to himself. Kate thought otherwise. He was the middle child, five years old, and constantly being overlooked. Her other two were mini-Castles; loud and rambunctious. Landon James was neither. He was quiet, sweet, and was okay with being left alone for a few hours.

"Sleep well?" she asked him equally as quiet. He nodded, his hair flopping into his eyes. He pushed it away clumsily, a secretive smile splitting his face. Landon crawled over his little brother to place a soft kiss on Kate's cheek.

"Daddy told me I had to do his job since he couldn't," Landon spoke clearly. Kate's heart melted at his words. Yeah, their Daddy was pretty great.

"Yeah, and Dad told me to give you this too." Kate's eyes travelled to her eldest son who was cautiously carrying a cup of steaming hot tea to her side. Kate sat up, trying not to dump either of the other two on the floor.

Caedon handed her the mug with a grin. "Morning, Mom." Kate smiled, taking the cup, and leaning in to place a kiss above his eyebrow. Caedon Alexander was a spitting image of Castle. It definitely made it easier waking up without Castle when Caedon was at her side. He was responsible though, unlike Castle. Caedon was protective of Kate and his little brothers even at 8 years old. And when Castle wasn't home, Caedon was even more protective. No one really understood why he was the way he was, but they figured he had just caught on to how Kate and Castle treated their kids.

Kate took another long sip of her tea before she placed it on the bedside table. She squirmed her way into the middle of the bed, pulling Ashton and Landon along with her. "Cae, jump in buddy." Caedon climbed onto the bed, curling into his mother's embrace. Landon was lying across her side, his hands grasping the neck of her t-shirt. Ashton laid on the mattress, his thumb in mouth, but his forehead pushing into her sternum. Caedon was positioned on the opposite side, one hand resting on Ashton's bottom. Kate smiled. She loved these moments with her boys, all curled up together in her bed. It didn't happen often since none of them could really sit still for longer than five minutes—thank you Castle - but they were nice nonetheless.

"How many days til Daddy comes home?" she asked quietly. She felt three little fingers move against her neck while Caedon mumbled 'three.' Yeah, Daddy would be home in three days. "You guys want to FaceTime him? See if he can talk for a little while?"

"Yeah!" the three chorused in various tones.

"Alright, let's see if Daddy's free," she mumbled, reaching for her phone. Her fingers forced it to the edge of the table where she could actually pick it up. After pressing a few buttons, she held the phone out to Caedon. He turned around so the front camera picked up all four of them. Ashton and Landon crawled over to Caedon's shoulder, leaning on him so they could see the screen. Kate couldn't see anymore, but knew the second that Castle answered the call. There was that startled little gasp that happened every time they did this. It was cute. Her boys still believed in that sense of magic. She really hoped they wouldn't lose that anytime soon.

"Hey guys!" she heard Castle's deep voice greet tiredly. He was in California so it was still early there. Really early. Oops, she probably should've put this off for another hour or so. Oh well, he'd get over it. Castle was asking the boys various questions, each of them answering in their own time. They'd done this enough now that they didn't try to scream over each other; they just waited patiently and spoke whenever no one else was. It kinda surprised Kate how easy it was to train them. But then again, they were full of surprises.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom figuring her kids would be okay for a few minutes. This whole kid pushing on your bladder thing was getting old. Child number four and she still wasn't used to it. After washing her hands, she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her hands found their way to the top of her belly. She was getting big. Well… not really, but to her, she looked huge. She was only four months pregnant. She was crazy for having four kids. Never when she was young did she think she'd be the mother of five, if you count Alexis, which she did. But marrying Castle had changed her. She was constantly amazed by the intelligence her kids showed and how much life they brought to her world. She had to smile thinking about the case she and Castle had worked with the supposed time traveler. She had been petrified of having three kids, now she was on number four, and she could finally prove to Castle there was no such thing as time travelling.

She made her way back out into her room where her boys were all laughing at something she missed.

"You remember what I told you right, Cae?" she heard Castle ask. Caedon nodded, a serious look etched onto his face. "Good, keep it quiet, my man."

"Always, Dad," Kate smiled at the phrase. Apparently her kids caught on to that too. Hopefully they wouldn't catch on to the other words that were constantly flowing between her and Castle. Yeah, maybe she should be a little more careful with her words.

"Alright guys, be good for Mom. Where is she?" Landon turned around, looking for her, smiling when he met her gaze.

"Momma's here, Daddy."

"Cool, let me talk to her. Love you guys."

"Luh you, Dadda," Ash yelled, trying to copy his brothers but falling a little bit short. Castle laughed as Caedon handed the phone back to Kate.

"Hey," she murmured her voice quiet and soft.

"Hey Momma," he grinned. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she replied, her hand absently rubbing circles onto her stomach.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, his eyes glued to her hands' movements.

She shrugged. "Fine. Just want you back home with me."

"I know," he said sadly. "Soon. I promise."

She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "You said that last time, Castle. It's been almost a month. The boys miss you. I miss you."

"I know, I know. I told Paula this was it, I'm not adding any more extensions on. I miss you, too. You have no idea how uncomfortable these hotel beds are. My back is killing me."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Don't even start about having a sore back, Buddy."

He laughed, his eyes lighting up. "I'll give you a massage first thing when I get home."

"Mmm, I'm banking on that," she whispered with a sexy, sultry voice. Good thing the kids had gone into the living room.

"Kate, don't start this again. You know I can't control myself when you say things like that."

"Say things like what? How I can't wait to run my fingers through your hair while I trail soft kisses down your neck and chest? And right when you're about to -"

"LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU," he yelled obnoxiously loud, making Kate laugh.

She smiled at him as he growled at her. "Come home soon, okay?"

"Soon as I can, babe."

She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored the pet name. "I have to get the boys something to eat. Thank you by the way for teaching Cae how to make tea."

He smiled, "I only taught him how to use the Keurig. Figured he couldn't get hurt using that."

"Wow, you actually used your head for once. Good job, Castle," she said teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, babe. Just remember who'll be making you scream at night."

"I don't scream," she said defensively.

"No, just those breathy, 'Castle, don't stop. Please don't stop,'" he impersonated her voice scarily accurately. She blushed. "There we go," he smiled, "a little color in your cheeks now."

"Shut up," she grumbled, hiding her eyes.

"Make me," he challenged with a mischievous grin.

"Bye, Castle."

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too," she responded, blowing him a kiss which he dramatically caught.

"I'll call you tonight," he said before disconnecting.

Kate sat there for a few moments. She groaned standing up, and heading into the kitchen. The boys were being quiet. Too quiet.

"Alright boys, what do you want for breakfast?" she called as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. There was no answer. "Seriously, guys…"

She looked up only to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes, only this time, they were at her eye level. She smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He met her lips softly, his tongue gently tracing her bottom lip. His hand found its way under her shirt to rest upon her slightly swollen stomach. "Welcome home," she murmured, feeling three little sets of arms wrapping around her legs and waist.

They pulled away. Castle reached down to pick Ashton up off the floor. He held him to his chest as he found her mouth again. "I'm happy to be home." He kissed her nose, staying close to her body. Ashton leaned forward, placing his open mouth on her nose just like Castle. Except a lot more wet. Kate giggled, kissing Ashton's cheeks playfully. Castle smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Dad, will you help us make breakfast?" Caedon asked.

"Depends… You think we can talk Mom into make smorlettes?" Kate grimaced. Of course her kids had to pick up Castle's unique sense of taste. Ugh. Gross.

"Please, Mom, please?" Caedon begged.

Landon tugged on her shirt, "Please, Momma?" he asked with blue eyes full of innocence.

"Pease Momma?" Ashton pouted, a look he definitely had learned from Castle.

"Yeah, Momma, please?" Castle grinned at her. He came close to her ear, kissing it gently. "Please?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Fine." Her boys cheered victoriously.

She moved to take out the things they needed mumbling to her stomach. "I swear to God if you're not a girl, I will never survive this family."

She felt arms encircle her waist, a faint kiss on her neck. "I love you, you know that right?"

She huffed, but smiled, "Yeah, I know."

**A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
